Mon sujet de rédaction: Moi
by Naona
Summary: Encore une nouvelle fic pleine de délires! en fait, non, elle est plutôt sérieuse, celle la... J'y ai ajouté quelques morceaux de texte d'autres livres, les verrezvous?


Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je les emprunte juste pour leur affliger mes plus « sombres » loisirs ! niark !niark !

Rating : K+ (au début) puis T Slash

Résumé: Dix ans après le combat final entre Voldemort et Harry… L'Histoire "émouvante" des personnages euh…on va dire "principaux"…! Slash et du grand et gras n'importe quoi !

**Mon Sujet de Rédaction : Moi**

On reproche aux gens de parler d'eux-mêmes, c'est pourtant le sujet qu'ils traitent le mieux.

Bien que je sois toujours en ma compagnie, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas certain de me connaître. Et malgré le fait que je ne sache qu'une piètre partie de mon existence, je vais tenter de vous la retranscrire . Vous me suivrez au fil des jours que je vis, présents dans mon corps comme dans mon esprit.

Je sais que se trouve inscrit et décrit le chemin que j'ai parcouru, le cheminement de mon histoire et l'histoire de mon cheminement. J'aimerai vous raconter en détails ce que j'ai vécu pendant tant d'années. Aujourd'hui, à 20h, j'aurai 26 ans, je vis toujours au manoir, on ne peut pas exactement dire que je vis encore sous le toit de mes parents puisque j'ai détaché, grâce à la magie, une partie du château pour avoir l'air d'être indépendant. Ma carrière au Ministère est à enviée, je suis loin d'être laid et j'ai eu beaucoup d'aventures avec toutes sortes de femmes riches et belles. Je pourrais vous raconter ce que j'ai fait le jour-même, ce je compte faire le lendemain, que je réaliserai dans quelques jours, quelques mois, ou quelques années. Je peux essayer de vous faire imaginer le futur que je me réserve. Mais je n'arriverai pas à vous détailler ma jeunesse. Je n'ai pas de souvenir d'enfance.

J'ai toujours vécu au jour le jour, étant adolescent, sans même prendre la peine de revenir en arrière pour me demander pourquoi j'étais dans telle ou telle situation, sans même prendre la peine de prendre un peu de temps pour inscrire quelques souvenirs dans mon esprit. J'avais toujours eu ce dont j'avais envie. Personne ne m'interdisait quoi que se soit. Je n'avais aucune limite à dépasser.

« Je n'ai pas de souvenir d'enfance » : je pose cette affirmation avec assurance, avec presque une sorte de défi. On n'avait pas à m'interroger sur cette question. Elle n'était pas inscrite dans mon programme. J'en étais dispensé : Mon père avait déjà répondu à ma place ; le sang pur, la noblesse.

Chaque jour, il me répétait la même phrase qui reste gravée en moi comme un tatouage. « Tu es un sorcier de sang pur, ne te rabaisses pas en rabaissant notre famille. » Jamais je n'avais oublié ce qu'il me disait à propos de mon sang soit disant « pur ».

.o°.Je sens que mes souvenirs reviennent lorsque j'écris ainsi.°o.

Lorsque je demandait à ma mère pourquoi je n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter des sorciers de sangs mêlés ou des Moldus, elle me répondait que c'était pour mon bien, que c'était pour me protéger. Mais de quoi me protégeaient-ils, sinon précisément de mon histoire, de mon histoire vécue, de mon histoire réelle, de mon histoire à moi, qui, on peut le supposer, n'était ni sèche, ni objective ni apparemment évidente.

Je n'ai pas toujours été cet être dont on donne une image bien péjorative. Je ne suis pas exactement ce tyran qui vénère le Mage noir et écrase les Sangs Mêlés, ou même Potter.

Je ne manquais de rien… De rien de matériel. Cependant, mes parents n'étaient jamais à mes côtés. La plupart du temps, ils envoyaient un elfes de maison pour me dire ce qu'ils voulaient que je fasse. Mon père ne venait qu'une seule fois par jour me voir. Et tout ce qu'il me disait, c'était cette fameuse phrase qui me tortura l'esprit pendant plusieurs années. Ma mère, je ne la voyais que pour des grandes occasions, dites joyeuses, du style, enterrement d'un Auror, mariage d'un membre de la famille, arrivées du Mage noir ou anniversaires. Mais, lorsque je la voyais, je l'évitais, je ne restais jamais prés d'elle, elle m'avait dégoûté à vie, comme avait-elle pu se marier à cet homme sans âme ? Cependant, au fond de moi, je l'aimais… Oui, je crois bien que je l'aimais, je ne sais plus exactement quels étaient mes sentiments envers cette femme. L'absence de l'être aimé laisse derrière soi un lent poison qui s'appelle l'oubli. Et je l'avais oublié, comme j'ai oublié le reste, comme j'ai refusé de me souvenir de mes faits et gestes.

Mais même si je m'y refusais, je ne pouvais pas les empêcher de s'imprégné dans mon esprit. Dés mes quatre ans, je suis devenu la copie conforme de mon père à mon âge qui lui-même était le clone de son créateur. On m'apprit à rester froid en toute circonstances, et lorsque je perdais le fil, on me battait. Ca faisait mal, très mal, mais au fur et à mesure que je grandissais, la douleur n'était rien, comparée à la tristesse qui envahissait, chaque jour, une partie de moi, me rendant insensible à toutes souffrances extérieures. Cependant, je souffrais intérieurement. Je ne suis pas en train de me faire passer pour un enfant martyre, je veux pas que vous versiez une larme ni quoi que ce soit, c'est écœurant.

.o°Je sens que mes souvenirs reviennent lorsque j'écris ainsi.°o.

A l'école, je n'avais pas d'ami. Je croyais en avoir, mais ça n'était que des élèves payés par mon père. Il voulait que je soit entouré de plusieurs gosses de riches au sang pur. Lorsqu'un jour, Potter arriva. Je n'étais pas bien disposé à garder ces « amis » que je croyais connaître. Je voulais un véritable ami, avec qui j'aurais pu parler, jeter des sorts dans le dos des gens, je ne voulais qu'un ami. Alors, je me suis dit que Potter était peut être la personne idéale ; Il était riche, son sang était pur. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il avait survécu …

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je ne pouvais pas l'apprécier en tant qu'être humain et non pas comme ennemi du sang pur. Tout comme ces « Sang-de-bourbe » que j'insultais à mon insu. Je n'aurai pas appris tous ce qu'on m'enseignait, je serais sûrement ami avec ces gens-là. Quoique je ne m'y intéressais pas vraiment. Je regardais surtout Potter. Et comme défense, je disais juste aux autres que c'était pour évaluer le niveau de pauvreté de ce « Trio d'Or ». C'était mon seul prétexte pour le regarder sans que personne ne se pose de question. Parfois, assis sur mon lit, je m'imaginais avec lui. Quelle vie j'aurai vécu si j'aurai été différent.

Lui aussi, je sais qu'il s'imaginait aussi la vie qu'il aurait menée en étant qu'un simple gars. On se regardait de temps en temps, et lorsqu'on voyait qu'on attirait trop l'attention à cause de nos regards trop perçants, on inventait la situation dont tout le monde était persuadé. On s'insultait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir nous aimer nous-même tellement les injures étaient poussées. Nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment parlé en dehors de ça, durant 5 ans à Poudlard. Mais je crois bien que c'est lors de cette 6ème année que tout à changer…

.o°Je sens que mes souvenirs reviennent lorsque j'écris ainsi.°o.

* * *

Wouhou! c'est bien le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, je crois! trop fière!! Lache tes com's! (olala... jcrois que j'aurais du la fermer, paske, là, cette phrase...lâche tes com's, OMG!!!)


End file.
